


Phase 3.5

by Hawkscape



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Between Phase 3 and 4, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 12:48:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3382112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkscape/pseuds/Hawkscape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After years of rest the former band 'Gorillaz' had been lulled into a false sense that everything had ended. This all shattered when they received a letter from 'The Boss' telling them otherwise. What will there reaction to being brought out of retirement be? Fined out in..."Phase 3.5"!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phase 3.5

Noodle was lazing on the couch in the apartment she shared with the other members or the once famous band Gorillaz. She was flipping through the various channels that Murdoc has managed to steal from there neighbors when she heard Russel tap on the window outside. She turned off the TV and pulled herself off the couch to see what Russel wanted. She opened the window and looked up to see the face of there resident drummer giant. He had been shrinking gradually but still wasn't small enough to fit inside the door yet.  


“What's up baby girl? Mail's here. Also could you pass me up some more books? I finished the other ones already.” Noodle nodded and went over to the book case in the back of the living room.  


“Which one?” She called to him.  


“Doesn't matter, I'ma read them all eventually.” He replied with a shrug that, though Noodle couldn't see, but she felt slightly shake the apartment. She grabbed three books at random and passed them up to Russel as he gave her the old books back. Not feeling like messing around with 2D's VERY SPECIFIC book ordering system at the moment, she set the books down on the coffee table and went down to get the mail.  


There were some bills from the gas and water company that Murdoc would no doubt put off until the last possible moment to pay, even though they had tons of money. How else could they afford the top floor apartment in New York? There were also a few fan letters that 2D would put on his bored and stare at when he had a bad day. Then there was an oddly square envelope labeled only “To the Gorillaz”. An odd feeling began in her stomach as she quickly looked around to see if anyone was watching her before she ran back inside. After locking the door she threw open the window and yelled for Russel.  


“Russel!” He fumbled with his book and set it down beside him before leaning over the side of the roof.  


“What's wrong baby girl, what happened?” Noodle held the letter in a death grip out the window so Russel could see it. He squinted slightly before his blank eyes widened in shock. He started to speak while gesturing as much as he could without falling off the roof.  


“But, But, But, they said that the last one would be THE LAST ONE.” Noodle looked at the letter closer.  


“Should we open it now? Or wait for 2D and Murdoc to get home?” She was insanely curious about what was in the envelope but she knew that it involved all of them. Russel scratched the back of his head.  


“Well, uh, 2D should be getting home in an hour or so and Murdoc...well you know how he is. I'm pretty sure you should wait. Just to be sure.” Noodle made a displeased sound as she grabbed her mask off the wall and put it on. Russel shook his head at this. “Naw lil'girl don't do that.” Noodle turned away and made another dismissive sound. “No don't 'hmmm' me. Whenever you put that mask on you shut down. You go into your little mind world and you become a puzzle box that even I can't crack. Don't.” Noodle kept silent for a moment before slowly reaching up and sliding her mask to the top of her head.  


She kept her eyes glued on the door and began talking in a very small voice. “What do you think is going to happen this time?” Russel shook his head again.  


“Don't know baby girl, but I do know it won't be as bad as last time. Were stronger and were smarter. We'll be fine.” Noodle turned back to Russel and was about to say something when the door to there apartment slammed open revealing an exasperated 2D supporting an intoxicated Murdoc.  


“Ding dong~!” Came 2D's semi-sarcastic voice.  


Noodle jumped up. “Guys!”  


Murdoc lifted his head slowly and attempted to lock eyes with Noodle but instead focused on the wall behind her. “Noodle. Girl. Roommate. Mate. Shut up.” He let his head fall back down onto his chest with a thump.  


2D walked over to the couch and plopped Murdoc down on it leaving him in a pile of limbs and hair grease. “Oof. Had to leave work to drag Murdoc away from a dive bar that he had apparently started a 'public disturbance' at.” He turned to look at Noodle more closely. “Oi, Noodle, ya got'cha mask on. Ya okay?”  


Noodle shook her head fiercely and started kneading the letter in her hand. “No, no, we got a letter. From the Boss.” At those words Murdoc jerked up-right in a vain attempted to stand up before clumsily grabbing onto Noodle in a bid to not fall over. Noodle jerked away trying not to stumble with the extra weight.  


“They sent a letter? Are you sure? I thought they cut us off after we beat all there Black Cloud twats.” Noodle tried to keep the letter out of reach but Murdoc had longer arms then her and eventually snatched it away before falling back onto the floor with it clutched in his hands. “Ah got it. Okay let's see.” He ripped open the letter and held it close to his face while mumbling quietly to himself.  


After a long pause 2D kicked the guitar player in his side. “Come on, Wasit say?”  


Murdoc looked up as if he had forgotten about his band mates. “Oh ya it jus says, uh, 'Prepare for Phase Four -The Boss' Cryptic fuckers.”  


2D took the letter from Murdoc and shook his head. “Number one, this is not that cryptic, number two, I thought they said the last phase was THE last phase.”  


Russel yelled through the window. “That's what I said!”  


Murdoc ruffled his hair and rubbed his eyes with his palms. “Well i's not like we have a choice now is't? What could they even have us do? We've jumped through every hoop in the book. I mean there money's as good as anyone elses but...”  


Noodle finally spoke up. “Is all you can think about money?! They've tried to kill us multiple times. I mean, yeah, they help our band but that's not really enough to balance it out, ya know?”  


Murdoc put one hand on his knee and pointed at her. “No, ya see, there was a 'but' in that sentence. I was about to put a 'but' in that rant and you cut me off. And as I said, there's nofink really we can do about it. They got connections everywhere.” Murdoc leaned back into the couch and turned away from Noodle, effectively ending the conversation.  


Noodle sighed and walked over to the door to the bands shared storage room which was originally a spare bed room. “I guess I'll get to cleaning and tuning the instruments again.”  


2D raised his arms in the air causing his shirt to ride up slightly and exclaimed: “Yah! Were getting the band back together!”


End file.
